<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏末梅子酒 by BluWiatrLetni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373182">夏末梅子酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluWiatrLetni/pseuds/BluWiatrLetni'>BluWiatrLetni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youngjun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluWiatrLetni/pseuds/BluWiatrLetni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏末梅子酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ooc预警<br/>be预警<br/>短小 意识流<br/>貂俊伪骨科</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【把点梗拖成生贺是因为我懒并且出去玩了】【兔子先生🐰生日快乐❤️】<br/>【写于20190201】</p>
<p>  <br/>【人们总以为，是在看到星星的那一刻，爱上了它的光芒，殊不知是那颗星先爱上了那个人，才让自己的光芒落入他的眼中。】<br/>  <br/>金道英是在带着一身的汗水，抱着篮球从后院回到客厅的时候才知道家里来了客人。</p>
<p>父亲牵过坐在角落的男孩到金道英跟前，说，以后和弟弟好好相处。</p>
<p>男孩的刘海很长，隐约遮住眼眸，金道英却依然能够感觉到落在篮球服污渍上的目光。瘦削的身板罩着巨大的黑色T恤，锁骨处洁白的肌肤就这样在这个夏天像清晨突然拉开窗帘的阳光一样，刺进了金道英的视线。</p>
<p>“哥哥好…我叫仁俊…”男孩的神情平静极了，可声音却带着怯意，像是藏在珊瑚里的游鱼吐出的泡泡，飘飘然上升到浅水，看见了破碎的阳光，便细细的散开，碎掉。</p>
<p>他没有说姓。</p>
<p>金道英把那只沾了污渍的手往衣服上擦了擦，想伸出去，踌躇一下又缩回来。<br/> <br/>“我带你上楼看房间。”<br/> <br/>金道英觉得自己一定没有控制好表情，那个孩子抬头透过细碎的刘海看向他的时候，自己也对上了那双眸子，好像比自己的还要暗一些。金道英有种说不上来的奇怪感，总觉得那一瞬间自己就已经被看得一清二楚，毫无保留了。<br/> <br/>所以直到金道英收起所有的球鞋球服，换上笔挺精细的西装，成为那个在所有会议谈判上都能保持冷静和凌厉的合格继承人的时候，他也依然无法自然地对上黄仁俊的眼。</p>
<p>“哥哥喜欢我。”<br/>  <br/>那是黄仁俊对金道英说的第二句话。<br/>  <br/>他看向刚刚洗漱完换上干净衣服的金道英，身体陷进金道英房间柔软的单人沙发，完全没有在楼下时的拘谨和胆怯。</p>
<p>他就这么直直地看着他。<br/>  <br/>金道英不知道作何反应，未干的头发硬生生刺着他的眼睛，但是他看着没有表情的黄仁俊，没有办法眨眼。<br/>  <br/>这是一场无声的对峙。黄仁俊像是一个胸有成竹的常胜者，而金道英先败下阵来。</p>
<p>“是。我喜欢你。”</p>
<p>  <br/>“哥哥今天也回来得很晚，有那么多会的吗？”黄仁俊穿着黑色的家居服，一边问着一边帮金道英解开领带。金道英能看得到黄仁俊的发旋，乌黑柔软的发丝令他忍不住伸出手去抚摸。“加班了……我饿了仁俊。”黄仁俊抬头看他，金道英在对上眼睛的一瞬间避开了视线，装作自然地整理对方的刘海。黄仁俊笑得温柔。“上个月酿的梅子酒好了。”</p>
<p>不过是微辣的果酒罢了，可金道英看着坐在自己对面给自己盛汤斟酒的男孩，看着他发丝下温柔的眼，还有递过酒杯时露出的一截白生生的手腕，怎么就感觉到晕眩了呢？<br/>  <br/>“仁俊啊…”<br/> <br/>金道英失去意识前看见的，是黄仁俊不断放大的脸，感觉到的是唇上梅子味的微凉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>记忆里所有与黄仁俊有关的画面，都有着来自于那个夏日的暖色，但那些温暖的画面里的那个男孩，却有着不一样的温度。<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊是清冷的、笃定的、永远看透一切的。<br/>  <br/>至少对金道英来说。<br/>  <br/>“哥哥喜欢我。”<br/>  <br/>那是怎样的一句话啊，从一个十几岁的少年口中，不带感情地，没有起伏地说出来。<br/>  <br/>那一瞬间的金道英不可能不惊讶，也许更多的是刚产生的秘密被瞬间看破的羞耻和无所适从。但这样的感觉持续了不到一分钟，那个自然地坐在自己的沙发里，带着仿佛与生俱来的自信和不自觉的傲气，毫不遮掩地看向自己的男孩，实在是具有无法形容的吸引力。</p>
<p>况且，作为哥哥，如果展现出不安和堂皇的话那真是太丢脸了。<br/>  <br/>“是，我喜欢你。”</p>
<p>  <br/>金道英从来没有否认过这一点。</p>
<p>在父亲惊讶于两人的和睦相处的时候，在第一次将他带到公司年会上被长辈们比作亲兄弟的时候……</p>
<p>“仁俊很可爱，我很喜欢仁俊。”<br/>  <br/>而那个孩子又回到了腼腆懂事的样子，在所有人面前展现出完美的弟弟身份。<br/>  <br/>金道英总是盯着这样的黄仁俊晃神。<br/>  <br/>可能是能够感受到来自头顶的注视，黄仁俊抬起头看向出神的金道英。<br/>  <br/>“哥哥？”</p>
<p>  <br/>“哥哥……”黄仁俊这种带着喘息又故作高冷的声音在金道英耳里是无法抵抗，只会激起他更剧烈的动作，直到升至喉咙的呼唤被生生击碎，只吐出无从躲藏的单音节情欲。金道英能轻易地握住他总是藏在宽大黑色上衣里的纤细腰肢，还有因为向上仰起而更加动人的脖颈曲线，也会忍不住起身亲吻因哭泣而滑动的喉结。看着仁俊的颈间留下斑驳的痕迹，还有因为快感而不觉拥紧自己的手臂，这个时候，金道英才觉得自己真正拥有了这个人，这个冰冷的，仿佛没有情感的，对自己永远具有操控能力的人，现在因为自己的动作而动作着，因为自己哭泣着，因为自己亲吻着，因为自己而释放着，这种心理上的快感能够刺激自己身体里每一个细胞，它们叫嚣着，沸腾着，然后冲出身体……</p>
<p>“哥哥……”<br/>  <br/>金道英睁开眼，汗水浸湿发丝，下身也传来湿意，那声“哥哥”将他从梦境牵回现实……<br/>  <br/>现实！<br/>  <br/>可能在看到门口黄仁俊那张不知道带着什么表情的脸的时候金道英整个人只能用死透了来形容。</p>
<p>“仁…仁俊啊…”<br/>  <br/>“我听见了，在外面。”</p>
<p>“听…听见…”<br/>  <br/>“你叫我。”<br/>  <br/>是啊，怎么藏得住呢？喜欢这种东西，就像是夜晚香薰机里加进的精油，想要藏住它的形态，它却随着细密的水雾充斥整个空间。<br/>  <br/>金道英百般隐藏的那满腔的喜欢，却在那朝夕相处时的分分秒秒里，从目不转睛里，从慌张躲闪里，从不觉的话语里，从不安的动作里，还有无数的梦境里四散开来……</p>
<p>聪明如黄仁俊怎么可能捕捉不到呢？</p>
<p>所以在那个夏日的夜晚，在金道英辛辛苦苦掩饰的真相被撞破的那晚，金道英选择坦白。</p>
<p>“仁俊呐……我……”<br/>  <br/>“哥哥喜欢我。”<br/>  <br/>同样确定的语气一如第一次相见。<br/>  <br/>“是，我喜欢你。”</p>
<p>黄仁俊笑了。<br/>  <br/>金道英满脑子只剩下黄仁俊怎么能这么甜的感慨。<br/>  <br/>“我也喜欢你。”<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊在用金道英从没有见过的不知能不能算是有情感的眼神注视了完全没有任何反应的金道英一分钟之后笑着关上卧室门离开，只剩金道英在依然潮湿难受的被子里缓神。<br/>  <br/>从那以后黄仁俊对金道英就有了十分自然的亲昵。<br/>  <br/>会在金道英为了毕业论文焦头烂额的时候轻轻推门递牛奶；会在金道英实习回家后自然地放上一部电影，然后自然地拿起金道英的杯子喝可乐；会在金道英带着一身酒气回来时半撑着他的身体给他解领带；会做好饭穿着家居服等金道英加班回家……</p>
<p>都只是这样像四月初带着花瓣的细雨一样暧昧模糊的亲昵，轻柔甜美却难有实感。</p>
<p>金道英不是没有尝试过大胆地试探。<br/>  <br/>无论是借着喝醉将大半心声吐露出来，或是在高烧时装作迷糊在黄仁俊低头试温度的时候亲吻他的下巴，甚至是两人关灯看电影时直接吻到身旁人的嘴角然后说仁俊呐我喜欢你……<br/>  <br/>都试过了啊……黄仁俊为什么能永远不为所动一样自然地维持着这样无法疏解的尴尬亲昵的氛围？</p>
<p>金道英一次又一次地梦到黄仁俊，梦见自己真正地和他接吻，梦到黄仁俊乌黑的发丝因汗水变得湿润，梦到黄仁俊清冷的表情变成带着痛苦的情欲，然后再次醒来。<br/>  <br/>这像是一个华丽精致的八音盒，金道英心甘情愿地被困在那动听却机械的旋律中，想要破解却无法逃出。<br/> <br/>直到又一个夏日的晚宴，父亲将姜氏的小女儿拉到金道英跟前说你们聊，金道英强行做好表情管理慌忙的眼神寻找到角落吃黑可可慕斯的黄仁俊，黄仁俊抬头，给他一个标准的微笑。<br/> <br/>金道英的执念又还剩多少呢？在这样一次次的失望，一次次被打破幻想之后？<br/>  <br/>姜氏的小女儿温柔优雅，两个月后父亲开始商量两家的大事。金道英整个人陷入混沌，自己是因为仁俊那个毫不在意的微笑而开始与姜小姐交流的，他很擅长在除了黄仁俊之外的任何人面前作出任何伪装和掩饰展现出他们想看到的一面。父亲很明显把这些表现会错了意。<br/>  <br/>金道英无法处理这样的误会，也没有办法向父亲坦白一切。有什么意义呢？坦白之后会得到任何人的赞同吗？父亲不可能不生气，而仁俊的态度根本无法预测。他所有来源于他的幻想，所有关于他们两人之间的行为说不定只是自己自导自演的笑话，它们都是金道英无法展现给白日的秘密。</p>
<p>金道英开始逃避和父亲见面，开始逃避许多有那个女生在的宴会，开始不停地加班，直到夜幕降临，才松口气回家，然后开门，看见等待他的仁俊。<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊听见了好多好多传言，关于金道英的，他记得曾在晚宴上见过那个女生，很漂亮，看向金道英的表情很善良。<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊下楼去院子里取画板，听见父亲和哥哥的谈话。<br/>  <br/>“那就定在这月中旬吧。”<br/>  <br/>“父亲…”<br/>  <br/>“有什么意见吗？”<br/>  <br/>“我认为有些早了，我们，可能不太合适…”<br/>  <br/>“道英啊，妍儿有哪里不好吗？”<br/>  <br/>“……没有，挺好的。”<br/>  <br/>“这对你，对金家，都是好事不是吗？”<br/> <br/>“父亲……我有喜欢的人……”<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊逃离了这个地方。<br/>  <br/>那天晚上金道英很晚才回来。</p>
<p>“哥哥今天也回来得很晚，有那么多会的吗？”<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊觉得自己解领带的手有些颤抖。<br/>  <br/>“加班了……我饿了仁俊。”<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊觉得自己很想看着金道英的眼睛直到看清他所有的内心，但是金道英错开了眼神。<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊不知道自己是在笑还是在叹气。<br/>  <br/>“上个月酿的梅子酒好了。”<br/>  <br/>黄仁俊看着金道英渐渐失焦的眼，吻上了他的唇。<br/>  <br/>金道英真正清醒过来时头痛欲裂，身旁拥着他仍在睡梦中的人是黄仁俊，脖颈和胸前带着明显的痕迹，记忆的碎片砸进他的思绪，这不是一个梦，他的梦真实发生了。黄仁俊在金道英的动静中醒来，抬头亲吻仍在发愣的人。<br/> <br/>“哥哥……”<br/>  <br/>“我也喜欢你。”<br/>  </p>
<p>在某个夏末，金道英结婚了，他和那个温柔美丽的女生宣了誓，交换了戒指。<br/>  <br/>他又一次回到家里，没有那个穿着黑色家居服的人在等他，他乘上飞往地球另一边的飞机，去画画，去开始他新的生活。<br/>  <br/>金道英取出那罐梅子酒，罐子里只剩下些许颜色暗沉的梅子。<br/>  <br/>金道英知道，自己的夏天，永远结束了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>